


Do You Never Think?

by TylaLynn323



Series: I'm Here For You [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Major Wounds, Natasha Romanov Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylaLynn323/pseuds/TylaLynn323
Summary: Tony rushes headlong into danger … like usual. Natasha’s angry, but patching him up anyway. IRONWIDOW. Besides … she’s got some news…Requested by pearlshipper
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: I'm Here For You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180925
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Do You Never Think?

**Author's Note:**

> For pearlshipper.
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> (I can't not do angst)

He shouldn’t have done it.

Of course, that little bit of introspection just  _ had _ to come  _ after _ he’d gotten himself wounded and gasping on a New York street. Steve and Thor leaned over him, both trying desperately to stop the bleeding and not freak out over their teammate’s slowing breaths. Well, at least she was safe.

Even if she would be raging mad when she got there.

He smiled just a bit when he tried to imagine saying goodbye to Natasha. The broken, loving assassin who had stolen his heart all those months ago. His thoughts began to turn delirious.

He didn’t notice as a teary Black Widow came racing around the corner to slide down by Steve.

“You stupid bastard.”

**_____________________________**

Natasha grit her teeth.

There was … so much blood. Tony …  _ her _ Tony was bleeding out. Dying.

She locked her emotions away. She needed a clear mind to deal with this. Steve’s hands were roughly shoved away from the wound, and she took a bandage from her belt, stuffing it into the blast wound. The Captain immediately began to push down again, and Nat tried to pick out the pieces of metal lodged in his skin from when the suit exploded.

Tony’s eyes wandered and settled on her face. Eyes blank, she spared him only a glance as she worked desperately. She tried to ignore the rising feeling of panic deep inside herself, but her body betrayed her in a slight sob when Tony spoke weakly,

“Hey, beautiful.” His eyes flickered back to the blue sky above them, “I got one, darling. I got one.”

_ Damn it, Stark _ . She allowed the memories of their first meeting to wash through her mind, before she returned to the task at hand.

There is no way in hell she was letting him die like this.

**_______________________________**

His eyes blinked slowly and took in the white ceiling straight ahead. A steady beeping sounded from his right, and a faint rustle sounded to his left. A spike of pain came from his abdomen as he tried to turn in that direction.

“No.” The voice was firm, but extremely tired and weary.  _ Natasha _ . His eyes locked with that beautiful pair of green eyes that he’d been captivated with from the moment they met. Now they were cold and blank. Wiped like a slate. They spent a long moment simply staring at each other.

Finally, he tried to say something, but all that came out was a croak. The assassin stiffly rose and fetched him a glass of water. Her eyes flickered and a bit of her pain shone through as she helped raise his head so he could drink. Still, she remained silent.

He licked his lips, “I’m sorry, darling.”

A fire lit in her eyes, “Do you  _ never _ think, Stark?!” He winced when she called him his last name, “Do you realize? Do you realize you were  _ this close _ ?” Her voice broke a little and a tear slid down her cheek. “ _ You were this close, Tony.” _

His heart cracked a little as she sat there, trying not to cry. Because she  _ hated _ crying. She hated letting anything out, and it had taken him a year to get her to trust him enough to let go when she was with him. His hand fumbled with the sheet tied around him as it tried to rise and grab her hand. She glared at it sadly, before pursing her lips and gripping it with both her hands. Her smooth forehead rested against the comforting clasp of their hands.

He wanted to speak, to reassure her, to make excuses,  _ anything _ . Anything to rescue her from this, but the agony of dryness in his throat prevented anything from escaping, so he gripped her hand harder to get her to look at him.

When her swimming gaze settled on his face, he mouthed the words.

_ I . Love. You. _

She laid her head on his chest and huffed. “I love you too, тупица.”

**_________________________________**

_ Two weeks later _

The slam of the car door brought Tony immense joy. He’d finally gotten out of the hospital, and Tasha had been quick to get them out of there. He was so glad she hated hospitals just as much as he did.

That lovely head of red hair rounded the corner of the car, and she smiled at him slightly. An ache built in his chest. She’d been more subdued than usual since he was hospitalized, so he hoped that now that they were home, she would rest and return to her usual self. She stayed close to him as he muddled his way to the elevator with his crutches. Ah, Stark Tower. Oh, wait. Avengers Tower.

Natasha leaned against him slightly and he rested his head on hers while they waited for their floor. Neither spoke in the tense atmosphere that seemed to surround them these days.

The chime dinged, and they made their way quietly to their room, Natasha keeping a hand on his back at all times.

He sunk onto the bed with a grunt, and Nat slowly followed him, laying down carefully with her head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, beautiful.”

“I know, Tony.”

She fidgeted in the comfortable silence that settled afterwards. His eyes fluttered as they opened again. He must have drifted off.

“Tony …” He could feel the uncertainty in her pause. “I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a while …”

Well, shit. Was she breaking up with him? What the hell would he say? Natasha felt his panicky breaths underneath her and shifted to stare up at him.

**____________________________**

She saw the pure fear in Tony’s gaze and she tried not to burst out laughing at him. He probably thought she was breaking up with him. She will admit that a deep happiness grew inside her at his reaction to that concept.

Her smile was extremely amused, “You know, sometimes you don’t think at all, and sometimes you think too much.”

He frowned indignantly, but when he opened his mouth, she cut him off quickly.

“I’m pregnant.”

She watched as relief seemed to spread through him when he realized that she wasn’t breaking up with him.

Immediately followed by panic.

“ _ WHAT?! _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want I can do another one, ;)
> 
> тупица= dumba**


End file.
